Talk:Tactics: Fighting Legend: Goku/@comment-39259619-20191217095339
Hello guys. I just beat this event with the following team: Leader: LR AGL Gohan (Must have it. It tanks MIUI Goku's SA extremely good after stacking def. 3 digits DMG. 0 dupes) LR PHY Goku and Vegeta (Best DMG dealer for MIUI stage, plus he tanks pretty well. Just don't let STR goku SA you. 0 dupes) TEQ Vegito Blue (MVP by far. Be sure to stack his passive and his super ATK. Be careful against MIUI goku. Use him as a floater or use items to reduce DMG taken if you can't avoid being hit. 0 dupes) AGL Transforming Goku (solid unit in general terms. He deals good damage, he defends properly. Try to get him on rotation with LR gohan. 0 dupes) AGL SSJ Gogeta '(Great unit. Once he transforms, he will always land critical hits, his attacks are efective against all types, he greatly raises atk when he supers and he has a high chance of evading enemy's atk. 1 dupe bottom right) '''TEQ SSJ4 Gogeta '(Very balanced unit, dealing tones of DMG and countering some supers. Just be careful not to get hit by MIUI Goku's super, or he might instaKO you. 3 dupes) '''Friend: LR AGL Gohan (Same as leader) Items: Android #8, Bulma (Future), Princess Snake, Whis. 'Strategy: ' So basically, this is a mix of Kamehameha team with AGL Gogeta blue. Try to save all of your items for STR/MIUI. You can use your fusion for a full heal but I would recommend saving it for STR/MIUI too. Start building Vegito's ATK and DEF and use your hardest hitters to get to STR Goku. Try to keep 1 Gohan on each rotation as he will be your greatest tank. LR PHY Gogeta will also tank, but LR Gohan's DEF is just ridiculous. Use AGL Gogeta blue as a last resort, if you find yourself without Gohan's on a rotation, and pray for his evade... But be careful with TEQ Godku. He hit me with his SA and I instadied. When you reach STR Goku, AGL gogeta, AGL transku and your Gohans are gonna destroy him. Use your LR Phy Gogeta as a floater and avoid being hit. TEQ Vegito can tank decently after farming his SA, getting hit for 20-30k per ATK. Watch out TEQ SSJ4 Gogeta... When you reach MIUI Goku you NEED to have one Gohan on each rotation, because he will be so boosted that he will tank Supers for only 3 digits. Use LR PHY Gogeta as tank too and DMG dealer. He destroys MIUI. Be careful with AGL Gogeta, TEQ Vegito and TEQ SSJ4 Gogeta. Expecially the last one. If he gets hit with a super, the fight will basically end. Use your items to keep him safe and use both him and TEQ Vegito as floaters. Also, don't take risks with AGL Gogeta tanking supers because he will eat like 250K of DMG. Only use him as a last resort if you don't have Gohans on rotations, you already used all of your items and fight is about to end, as he can evade a lot of ATKs, but that's a risky point. Good luck everyone!